5 Points
by BlackRoseLove
Summary: 5 points of view : at the pep rally, people who live near me will get the title :
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic from 5 points of view at the pep rally x chapter 1 is from Lola's point of view (Lola is just a girl from the crowd.) chapter 2 is from Sam's POV, 3 from Shelby's, 4 from Austin's and 5 from Carter's. BTW people who live near me will get the joke about the title Btw they're all really short :) vsoz.

Lola

I saw Shelby's smile, and my heart sank. When bitches like her smiled like that, I just knew someone was going to get badly hurt. I watched the play unfold through worried eyes. The mystery girl in the dress... was Shelby just jealous because she'd been voted Homecoming Queen? No, it was more than that, something... something I couldn't understand. Slimy frog? Wait, hadn't Austin ditched Shelby just before the homecoming dance? Of course- Austin was on the football team- the Fighting Frogs! Oh _Jesus_. Please God, do not let Shelby do anything...

Oh. My. God. Why the hell is Gabriella Montgomery dressed as a busgirl? Falling in a plate of trifle? Wait... busgirl.

"So, I give you, the PRETEND princess, Diner Girl, Sam Montgomery!" _Sam _is Cinderella? No way. But... she's crying. Oh no. Everyone is chanting, _Diner Girl, Diner Girl._ Austin... he's turning around, he's seeing her, and she's crying even harder.

Poor Sam. Poor, poor Sam. Shelby Cummings is SUCH a biatch. She's actually smiling. Vindictive cow. God, I could slap her. Everyone around me is chanting, but I can't. It's so cruel. Oh Sam.

Two massive footballers have moved into my line of sight, and I can't see her. When they part shoulders, Sam is gone. And Shelby has won. Again.


	2. Sam

This is a fic from 5 points of view at the pep rally x chapter 1 is from Lola's point of view (Lola is just a girl from the crowd.) chapter 2 is from Sam's POV, 3 from Shelby's, 4 from Austin's and 5 from Carter's. BTW people who live near me will get the joke about the title Btw they're all really short :) vsoz.

Sam

How could she know? How could she know about Austin and me? How...? Oh. The twins. No! Austin! Don't. I mean- she's a liar. How can you believe her? She's lying! Well, no, I was only afraid to tell you in case you didn't like me when you found out that I was Diner Girl. Please don't, it's not like that... I don't care that you're football captain, student body president, whatever! You're Nomad, and that's all I care about...

No, Shelby, shut up. Please, no more. You can have Austin. I can love him from afar, just don't make him think of me that way. Please. "So, I give you, the PRETEND princess, Diner Girl, Sam Montgomery!" I gasp, and I can already feel the tears coming.

Austin... He's turning around, looking at me incredulously. Oh Austin, I was right not to tell you. I'm not Malibu Barbie but... _'Diner Girl, Diner Girl'_

Thirty-five hundred voices chanting. It's funny, it's all a joke to them. Don't please... no Austin, don't turn away...

He's gone. And he's never going to look at me again. I know it.

"C'mon," Carter murmurs. I push my way through the crowd, wiping the tears from my chin, that for me, will never dry.


	3. Shelby

This is a fic from 5 points of view at the pep rally x chapter 1 is from Lola's point of view (Lola is just a girl from the crowd.) chapter 2 is from Sam's POV, 3 from Shelby's, 4 from Austin's and 5 from Carter's. BTW people who live near me will get the joke about the title Btw they're all really short :) vsoz.

Shelby

This is SO cool. I'm getting my own back on Austin, and screwing up Diner Girl's life for good. He looks depressed in the front row. Obviously rethinking his decision to dump me. Well, he's not having me back. Not until tomorrow anyway. Oh my gosh, I just want to read out the last bit and humiliate Sam forever NOW. No, I have to draw it out. Make it more painful for her. Ew, what is her little creepy guy friend wearing? Is that supposed to be a cowboy outfit? OMG, no. Hello Fashion Crime much?

Wait FML, going off track, need to concentrate on űber- humiliation. Sam is looking so unhappy already. Poor her- not! It's SO working. I'll be back on Austin's arm in no time. Yay me. XOXO. Oh wait... It's my cue!

"So, I give you, the PRETEND princess, Diner Girl, Sam Montgomery!" OMG _EVERYONE_ is chanting, _'Diner Girl, Diner Girl'_

FML this is working even better than I thought. OMD Austin is looking! Ooh, please be disgusted. Oh. He looks, sort of unhappy, but I bet that's only because I'm not his girlfriend any more, not because of the busgirl brat. OH she's going, too scared much? Don't want to rendezvous with Prince Charming any more? Thought not bitch.

Oh well, byebye bitch. Don't come back.


End file.
